freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
AnimeWorks
This is the division of Media Blasters that distributes anime. Nicknames: "Anime Gear", "Anime Cog" Logo: We fade to the same Milky Way background from the Media Blasters logo of the time, but with in cerulean and yellow, with a lens flare appearing seconds later, with the main light progressively growing in size. We then see some letters zooming out, which then after becoming lightened reveal to be the words "Anime Works" stacked vertically. In the meanwhile, a glowing figure forms to the left of the words, overlapping the growing light (which at this point has gained the shape of a gear) and thus eventually causing a flash that turns the rest of the screen purple. The flash reveals the shape to be a anime schoolgirl, while the text gains a blue outline and a shadow and the light becomes a rotating gear, which then shines. The logo then fades out slowly, with the space background becoming a simple black background with a yellow glow around the gear before it fades out completely. FX/SFX: All of the animation in the logo. Cheesy Factor: The space background doesn't look very professional for the time, as it's MB counterpart. Music/Sounds: Same as the Media Blasters logo of the time, but with different corresponding sound effects. Availability: Commonly found in several Media Blasters releases of the time, following the Media Blasters logo, and some Invader Zim DVDs as well. Scare Factor: Medium; the loud music, giant letters, and sound effects may unsettle some people, but it is a little tamer than the logo that precedes it. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2012 Category:Anime Category:Logos that will impress anime Category:Pink logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Media Blasters Category:Current Logos Category:Very Rare Logos Category:Logos that people think are scary but is not Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2016 Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that could not scare Angeline the Jeepney Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that make Eevee become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos barbie loves Category:NYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that scare Ash Ketchum Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos That Make Popplio Cry Category:Anime is scary itself Category:SUA CARA Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:3D Anime Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that cause that caused 9/11 Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that make the Cures cry